The power system infrastructure includes power lines, transformers and other devices for power generation, power transmission, and power delivery. Various computer systems may control portions of the power system infrastructure. Objectives of a utility company are to generate, transmit and deliver power to customers in a reliable, efficient cost effective manner, which includes reducing maintenance costs and power losses. The power system infrastructure typically includes thousands of power lines, transformers and other components, many of which have been in place for many years. Based upon the size of the power system, the number of components included and the relative aging of various components, maintaining the utility company objectives is challenging.
There is a need for systems and methods that allow a utility or other central provider to access, monitor and control various power system components. Further, there is a need for systems and methods that allow a utility to more effectively distribute power, to respond to varying demands for power, and to maintain various portions of the power system. Various systems are sometimes available to perform one of more functions for improving power system performance. However, there is a need for an integrated information management and control system that can obtain, process, and manage information from various systems that utility companies may already have in place. These and other needs may be addressed by one or more embodiments of the present invention.